Donald Trump's Second Bat-tacular Motorcycle Exhibitionist Adventure!
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: The most steamy, sexy, realistic story of patriotism about the orange-tanned penis man, himself. Dressed as your favourite superhero and all fired up, you will be amazed by the cum you will shoot out from your holes after reading this amazingly hot, sexy, presidential, all-American story. Guest starring Emily Youcis as herself.


**UPDATE** : I went ahead and fixed the bit about Donald being Roman Catholic, since neither he or any of the other Trumps are, to my knowledge. Accuracy matters, after all.

* * *

"Why hello there!" The toothpaste mascot exclaimed, in a peculiarly queer tone. " _I_ am Doctor Rabbit!"

Donnie boy was dressed up as Batman while he was shaking hands with the purple and extremely gay and evil Doctor Rabbit. He put his hand all over Doctor Rabbit's ass face and groped his hot dog looking snout and fingered his nostrils like he did and still does to Ivanka ever since she was little. The Trump man wanted something hot and sexy, and he wanted it with a big gay bunny with a fraudulent medical license. Trump must hump him now.

"Doctor Bunny Cunny, I gotta take this to the next level. How 'bout you and me go for a ride on my Harley?" He revved up both his gold-plated bat motorcycle as well as his partially crippled turtle penis. It was mutilated, short, yet as thick as a soda can, and was leaking a foul smelling substance that wasn't cum. It smelled a lot like rancid old baby shit.

Doctor Rabbit acted like he had been waiting for him to proposition the good unlicensed doctor for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to vicariously live out his wildest plaque-fighting adventure yet. " _Yes!_ I'm sure this will be an adventure of a-" The rabbit that was a doctor then loudly bleated out some gay thing from a YouTube Poop video or something, I don't care.

Donald Trump put his stinky bat pee pee into the rabbit's irresistibly Scandinavian hot pocket.

Yes, I just implied that Scandinavians like to rape rabbits.

"Ooohh, ohh baby burn!" Donald grooted, like a mentally deficient rottweiler.

He made a really gay and funky face! Oh god it was so erotic and sexy and hot and beautiful and arousing and attractive and cute and adorable and wonderful and handsome and _fine_. Emily Youcis shit herself at the mere mention of Donald's "O" face, having wanted to see it in person for herself. She was sitting right there, tearfully animating an Alt-Right themed Alfred Alfer porno starring Donald Trump with a crumpled corpse of a purple rabbit sheathing his mighty turtle cock. Boy did she want to take his Middle-aged Mutant Ninja Bat Turtle for a ride. She wanted the zoophilic pedophile to notice her womanly charms, but to her dismay, the orange-coated fat man cared not for her body or her appearance. Not when he was fucking the ever living shit out of his yummy cummy bunny fuck toy to death (even more than Doctor Rabbit already was by that point.) This really upset the voluptuous lass, deep down in her heart. How dare that fat ass fucking faggot fucking ignore the great EMILY ROSE YOUCIS HERSELF!

"Doctor Rabbit baby, I'm gonna come . . ." Donald sniggered in a way that only bisexual serial pedophiles do, thrusting his adrenochrome-fueled body as not-fucking-fat assedly as his fat fucking ass possibly could.

Then Donald Trump shot a load of hot Colgate® Optic White® High Impact White™ toothpaste into the dead purple rabbit. It was actual Colgate® Optic White® High Impact White™ toothpaste and what Donald had done was against his long-standing contract with Colgate® that explicitly stated not to ejaculate his life-time supply of Colgate® Optic White® High Impact White™ toothpaste that was surgically implemented into his body, as well as naturally reproducing, into animals or children with the intent of sexual recreation, instead of procreation.

This time, there was no way he could lie his way out of being balls deep inside of an animal while riding his bat motorcycle in a triangle pattern counter-clockwise around Emily Youcis at the Philadelphia Stadium. It was all streamed live on national television and the news stream broadcasts online.

"Oh SHIT!" He screamed while voluntarily bat shitting himself in his guilt while sliding his already limp baby turkey out of the mascot of Colgate®, in a last ditch effort to save face and to inspire pity for a failable, humble human being that he was all along. He cried like a tortured infant.

Emily ceases to be a paid sock puppet for the faygos that yiffed her younger brother into a mathmatics-related celebrity madness. She took to the center stage, morbidly distraught, but not confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the _**motherfucking**_ — _jury_ ," she spoke, the stiletto of all her frustrations and fears piercing effortlessly the jugular of the stupefying spell being cast upon the people of earth. All the torment, unnatural wickedness robbing the innocence of their beings, the majority not being fully aware of. The stiletto slid right into the collective hearts that are now fully concentrated upon her own. She, who lived through this very blade, now will direct it firmly into the root cause of this mind-control. The fat man bat baby continued riding his bat motorcycle in the same triangle shape around Emily, now as un-noteworthy as they come. The utterly pathetic display to appease the masses and confuse the commoners.

"This. This is what you have become. You are all the motorcycle being straddled and shit-smeared by a fat, Jesuit educated Fordham daddy placed upon us by murderous faggot royal and noble pedophile cannibals, and _human trafficking **MAFIA** **PRISON FAGGOTS!**_ We let ourselves take it up the ass, just like that rabbit he corned to death! How do we good folks take it so far up **_shit creek_** that we don't even know what a _real_ democracy _is_ , much less have one? What are we _living_ like this for!?"

The resulting Alfred porn based upon the event was bizarre and humiliatingly self loathing, to say the least.

 **GAY END**


End file.
